carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosme Barratini
Cosme Barratini (2 June 1904 - 30 January 1958) was an Argentine-Brunanter footballer who played for Estudiantes de La Plata and the Brunant national football team as a defender. Barratini was a member of the team that finished second in the 1931 Mediterranean Cup in Yugoslavia. Barratini was a manager for Brunant Leuwens from 1939 to 1950. Career Barratini was born in La Plata, the son of Italian-Brunanters from Sint-Hendrikstad. He was a strong player as a child and quickly grabbed the attention of local side Gimnasia La Plata, joining their youth setup in 1919. In 1922 he was poached by city rivals Estudiantes de La Plata, and acquired a consistent starting spot in the team lineup in 1924. In the 1928 season he helped the club to a third place finish, his greatest success at the club. Marriage problems saw him drink heavily by the 1930s and was dropped from the starting lineup until sobering up and returning to better form in 1933. Barratini was again dropped from the starting lineup in 1936 and he then resigned in protest. National team Barratini was called up to the Brunant squad in 1930 and took part in Brunant's Mediterranean Cup challenge in 1931. He ensured the team conceded little and was often compared to having a second goalkeeper. Barratini, though, showed up drunk to a match in Koningstad against Bulgaria and was shown a red card, the first Brunanter international to be sent off. Brunant would concede heavily in the next games, including the loss in the final. In protest to his carding he resigned from the national team and only returned in 1934. He participated in the 1935 edition but Brunant did not progress very far. As manager Barratini moved to Brunant in 1937 and in 1939 was given the coaching position at Brunant Leuwens. He tried to join a number of clubs, but was called too fat and unfit to play. Barratini, though, brought winning results, but both him and the team owner were only content with third or fourth place and never spent to win. After the war, Barratini pushed to have a stronger squad but owner Cristian Veltman refused him his wish. Barratini lead the team to a second place finish in 1949-50 and resigned in protest, excpecting Veltman to relent and hire him back, but he did not. He then retired from coaching altogether and took up alcohol again, dying in 1958. Personal life Barratini was married in 1929 to Claudia Gomez. He and his wife had a strained relationship, with reports suggesting she tried to kill him with a kitchen knife. A divorce in 1930 saw him take up drinking, which contributed to his early death. He had a daughter with Marisa Granados, an office secretary in a textile factory, in 1937 (named Diana). Through his daughter Diana, he is grandfather of Lovian lawyer Valery Adrian and great-grandfather of politician Sophie Thomassen. Category:Dead people Category:1904 births Category:Brunant national football team Category:Brunant Leuwens Category:Footballers Category:Association football defenders